


The King and His Angel

by waywardheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe-Midieval setting, Castiel learning how to be a queen, Did i mention this is fluffy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, King Dean, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Some angst, True Mates, no really this is hella fluffy and smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardheart/pseuds/waywardheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king was not having a good day. His top advisors had forced him into sitting through a parade of Lords and Ladies bringing their omega children to see him in hopes that the king will choose a mate. But so far Dean just wasn't interested. However, that changed when the next family that came walking in brought a delicious smell wafting in with them. Dean never had believed in things like fate, destiny or true mates but he was about to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strawberries and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I just love a/b/o stories so i had to write another one. This was supposed to be a little one shot and well...it kind of blew up. Hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> Also this is not beta read so if you see something let me know.

The king sat slouched on his throne with his arm propped on the armrest and his head weighing heavily on his hand. He was beyond bored. His younger brother Prince Sam sat in a chair next to him with his nose buried in a book. He was obviously bored as well but had the luxury of not needing to appear interested. The king did not. Dean sighed heavily and waved his hand dismissing the latest Lord and his family away. 

His top advisors told him that he was far to old of an alpha to not be mated and that they strongly recommended he find an omega as soon as possible. Dean was barely twenty-eight and didn’t consider the need to produce an heir too pressing a matter, but his advisors disagreed. That’s how he ended up here in his throne room with a line of Lords and Ladies with their omega children that filled the long hallways of the castle all the way out to the front courtyard. 

He had been at this a whole half day already and so far nothing. Sure, some omegas were beautiful and some smelled nice but none struck him as someone to share the rest of his life with. The king liked to pretend that he wasn’t a romantic at heart but when it came right down to it that was a pile of bullshit that even he had to call himself out on from time to time. Like right now, he wasn’t against mating with someone. He just didn’t want to do it because he had to. Dean wanted to find someone he could love, someone that caused a spark in his heart. But in all of his years he had never met such a person and so far this endless parade of omegas wasn’t working. Which was truly a shame. Ellen, the castle cook, was preparing an enormous feast to celebrate the king finding his mate. Dean just hoped he would still be allowed to have the food even if he didn’t find his omega or if his advisor Bobby would punish him for not choosing someone. Which was ridiculous considering Dean was king and he could do as he pleased. But Bobby had helped raise him and his brother and it was hard for Dean to not still think of the old man as an authority figure.

“Lord Carver and Lady Abbadon,” Bobby announced as the doors to the throne room swung open for the hundredth time that day. Dean smiled, Lord Carver was one of his good friends and whenever he was at court he always told the most fascinating stories about mythical creatures and the warriors that hunted them.

As Lord Carver and his family made their way toward the throne Dean picked up the most delicious smell. It was strawberries and cream mixed with apple pie and a hint of vanilla. Ellen must be cooking something wonderful for the feast and Dean’s mouth began to water. 

Lord Carver approached the steps to the throne then stopped and kneeled. “Your Majesty.”

Dean rose from his seat for the first time all day and briefly stretched his stiff muscles. He then waltzed down the steps to where the lord knelt. “Chuck! My friend, please stand.” The man obeyed and smiled as the king clapped a hand on his shoulder. “It has been far to long since I have seen you at court. Tell me how have you been?”

“I have been well your Majesty. I am sorry I have been away for so long.” Chuck replied with a timid voice. 

“Well, do not think for a moment that you will escape the city walls without telling us more of your stories of the supernatural.” The king said with a smile.

“Yes,” came Sam’s voice from behind Dean. “Last time you were here you left the story off at a truly tense moment, remember? The eldest warrior brother had just been swallowed into the pits of hell. I must know what happens next.” 

“Of course my Prince I would be honored to continue the story.” Chuck said happily.

“Wonderful.” The king replied.

Chuck cleared his throat. “Your Majesty, I am pleased to introduce you to my youngest child our omega daughter, Anna.” Chuck bowed slightly and stepped aside as a lovely young woman walked up to her father and kneeled at the king’s feet. 

“Your Majesty,” She said in a soft voice. The girl was quite beautiful. She had rich red colored hair and her skin looked soft and smooth. The king circled her once. It was hard to pick up her scent when his nose was assaulted with the strawberries and cream smell but from what he could detect she had a nice scent. 

“Stand,” Dean ordered gently. She complied immediately but kept her eyes trained on the floor. Dean circled her once again. “How old are you?” He asked.

“Sixteen your Majesty.” She replied calmly.

That was a little young but not by much. He nodded as he continued to appraise her. She was beautiful and had a pleasant smell, perhaps he could grow to care for her. His eyes slid behind the omega in front of him to the rest of Chuck’s family and his gaze fell on what must be Chuck’s mate.

“Chuck, please introduce me to the rest of your family I long to make the acquaintance of your lovely wife and your other children.” 

“O-of course my king,” Chuck stammered and leap over to his wife with a look of horror on his face as if he had done wrong by not introducing them sooner.

Dean laughed softly as he stepped toward Chuck. “This, your Majesty, is my wife, Lady Abbadon.”

“Your Majesty,” she said sweetly then gave a graceful curtsy all while her eyes stayed looking down.

“My Lady, I am happy to finally lay eyes on you. I have heard much about your beauty but I must say that the praise falls far short of the reality. You are much more beautiful then their words could convey.” The king said to her. She was indeed beautiful with thick red hair like her daughter and a curvy figure that was very becoming.

Her eyes flashed up at him as a blush crept up on her cheeks. “Thank you, your Majesty.” She replied softly.

Next to her was a tall, strong, young male alpha. “This is my eldest son, Michael.”

“Ah, Michael,” Dean mused as realization dawned on him. “Yes, I have heard much of your sparring prowess and of your success in the southern tournaments.” The young alpha’s chest puffed out and his eyes met the king’s. “The next time we have a tournament here you must participate I am eager to see your skills first hand.”

“I would be honored your Majesty, thank you.” Michael said bowing his head.

Dean nodded then his eyes slid to the last remaining member of the family, a boy, who stood a step behind Michael as if he almost didn’t belong there. Dean scented the air but the delicious strawberry and apple pie smell was over whelming. He was dizzy with it and had to close his eyes and breath through his mouth in order to steady his feet. He pinched his thumb and forefinger to the bridge on his nose. 

“My King are you alright?” Chuck asked.

“Yes, thank you, I am quite well. I just have a slight headache.” He opened his eyes and looked at his friend. “Long day.” He added.

Chuck gave him a sympathetic nod. Dean looked back to the boy who was slender and tall only an inch or two shorter then the king and with thick dark hair. The boys face was even more towards the floor then the others as his chin was tucked down to his chest. Dean stared at boy waiting for Chuck to introduce him. When nothing came he looked at the man. 

“And who is this?” The king asked tilting his head toward the boy.

“Oh…yes, well that is…” Chuck stammered then paused casting a worried glance to his wife who returned her mates anxious stare. Dean looked back at the boy curiously. “Y-your M-M-Majesty that is my middle child, Castiel.” The words came out timid and breathless. 

Dean knit his brows in confusion. He didn’t understand why Chuck was so worried about introducing his son. Dean took a cautious whiff of air trying to scent the boy. He gasped out loud as he drew back slightly. The wonderful strawberries and cream scent was coming from the boy, the omega boy. _Shit._ Dean breathed in again. _Fucking fuck._ He had never met an omega that smelled this good. He swallowed heavily and tried to compose himself. His mind reeled trying to come up with a coherent thought other then the possessive growling coming from his inner alpha. 

After taking several steadying breaths through his mouth he finally surfaced from the haze.

“Castiel is an omega,” Dean stated as indifferently as he could. “Why was he not presented like Anna?”

Dean glanced at Chuck who looked utterly flustered. “M-my King C-Castiel is unfit to be presented to you I…I…” The man looked completely undone with fear.

“Unfit?” Dean questioned. “And why is that?” Chuck looked like a fish as his mouth opened and closed as he tried to find the right words to say. Dean looked back at the boy with a curious and amused expression. “How old are you Castiel?” 

There was no answer right away. But Dean just waited staring at him. “Nineteen.” The omega said gruffly. His voice was deep for an omega and that only perked his interest more. 

“Nineteen,” Dean repeated. “That is a fairly old age for an omega to reach with out being mated.”

Castiel’s response came quickly in a defiant, sarcastic tone. “I could say the same about you, Alpha.”

There were several gasps and a small thud which Dean thought might be Sam’s book falling to the floor. Not only had Castiel talked back to the king in an ungracious tone but also he did not refer to Dean as ‘your Majesty’ or ‘my King’ he said ‘Alpha’. Which in normal society was fine but to call the king that was something different and extremely disrespectful. 

“Castiel!” Chuck hissed as he came toward his son but Dean waved him off. He was honestly amused by the obstinate boy and chuckled softly. 

“I think I know now why you are unmated little omega.” Dean said teasingly. Castiel gave a small huff but as he did so he breathed in and his head snapped up as his nostrils flared wide.

The teasing smile fell off the king’s face fast as he was meet with the omega’s large eyes. Suddenly, he was lost, lost and drowning in a sea of blue and that smell. He stepped back and breathed through his mouth again trying to get control of himself. Castiel looked just as bewildered as he did as the omega breathed in and out through his nose.

“I’m so sorry my King please, please forgive my son,” Chuck started to babble but Dean was too overwhelmed by the boy in front of him to listen. It felt almost like he was in a dream. He had fallen into one of his mother’s stories she used to tell him and Sam when they were young. The kind of sweet little fairy tales that told of a brave alpha prince who stumbles upon a beautiful omega in the woods and they fall in love at first sight and lived happily ever after. He never truly understood how you could fall in love with someone at first sight or first sniff. 

For a long time he had asked how he would know his mate when he found them and everyone always said ‘you’ll just know,’ which, at the time, didn’t help at all but they were right. They were absolutely fucking right. Because Dean knew, he just…knew. This was real. He was trying to grab a hold of himself. After all these years of looking and never finding anyone Castiel was suddenly standing in front of him. The omega was real and looking at him like Dean was the only person in creation. 

Dean came back to himself and didn’t know why he was still standing there when his decision was already made. He turned to his friend who was still rattling off apologies. 

“Please, Chuck, there is no need to apologies. You should be proud. You have a beautiful family.” He smiled down at the man. 

“T-thank you.” Chuck replied dumbfounded.

Dean turned and looked at Anna again. It was strange any potential he had seen in her only minutes ago was now eclipsed by Castiel. He glanced back at his mate and smiled for a few moments then walked up the few short steps and turned around standing in front of his throne. 

“Sir Robert?” Dean called out gesturing for Bobby to come toward him.

“Yes, your Majesty?”

“Could you have someone tell Garth to notify the other families that are waiting to see me that they are no longer needed.” Dean said smoothly. 

Bobby’s expression was one of shock and confusion. “What do you mean, your Majesty?”

The king sighed. “What I mean is I have made my choice and do not need to see any other omegas.” Dean said once again in a cool unaffected tone, which was all a big fat lie. He was anything but not affected. Mostly he needed to be alone with Castiel. They wouldn’t be able to mate until after the feast but he just needed to touch him, hold him, do something other then stand too far away form the omega. “Also be sure to let Ellen know that the feast is a go.” He winked at Bobby who was still standing there looking at Dean like he had just sprouted horns. 

“Uh…uh…of course my King I shall notify everyone.” Bobby nodded dumbly and backed away. Dean snickered but he couldn’t really blame the guy. Although they had gone through all the trouble to summon everyone to the castle and planned a great feast Dean was sure that no one actually thought he was going to find a mate. Which made it all the more hilarious but they could all laugh later. Right then he just wanted Castiel in his arms. 

Dean glanced back at Sam who looked just as shocked as Bobby if not more so. He smiled mischievously at his brother then turned his attention to Chuck. “My dear friend, I am so happy that you brought your family here today, for I have found my mate amongst your wonderful children.”

Chuck’s expression was one of awe and disbelief but he quickly flew to the bottom of the stairs and fell to his knees. “My King, my King I-I am completely h-humbled by this…we are so incredibly honored I have no words your majesty to-to-to tell you how-how honored we truly are.”

“I take it as a personal triumph to leave a man, who has such a gift for writing and story telling, at such a loss for words to express himself. I believe I shall congratulate myself for it.” Dean said as he laughed wholeheartedly. 

The man raised his head to look up at his king and a large smile broke across his face. “Truly my King, there are no words that could possibly convey how honored we are to be favored so.” Dean smiled down at him. He truly did enjoy Chuck’s company and was happy that his mate came from a family he was already so closely attached to.

Chuck he knew fit in nicely among the people of his court and the Lady Abbadon was so beautiful that she would no doubt make a lovely addition. Michael would easily converse with the numerous knights that often flooded the castle and city and as for Anna, she would easily find a mate. Dean decided he would hold himself responsible for seeing that only the most virtuous of alphas would be allowed to make her acquaintance. 

A low growl snapped the king out of his thoughts and his eyes went to Castiel who looked half way between biting his own father’s head off and throwing up. Dean realized that Chuck was still talking. “…she is sure to make you a wonderful wife my king. Anna, is as kind and sweet as her wonderful mother and I know that she will…” Dean suddenly realized what was happening, which certainly explained Castiel’s feral demeanor. 

“Chuck, no, no, no.” Dean said interrupting the man. Chuck looked up at him in confusion. Dean walked back down the stairs and placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder. He then stepped up to Anna and took her hand in one of his and used the other to tilt her head up so their eyes met. “Anna, you are a truly beautiful girl and I know you will someday make one lucky alpha very happy. In fact I plan to introduce you to as many rich, young, handsome alphas as you wish, from which I am sure you shall be able to have your pick.” 

Her eyes were soft and gentle as she smiled sweetly at him. “Thank you, my King.” He kissed the back of her hand then released it. 

“But-” Chuck started as he rose up from the floor. “Your Majesty, I thought you wished to mate with one of my children.”

“Yes,” was the only answer Dean gave as he locked his gaze on Castiel. The omega had the most annoying smug grin on his face as the king closed the short distance between them.

“Your Majesty!” Chuck gasped behind him. “You can’t mean that you wish to mate with Castiel?”

“I do,” Dean responded. The loud amused laugh from behind him was most definitely Sam. Dean would have shot his brother a menacing glare but he wasn’t about to take his eyes off his omega. “Is there a problem with that?” He asked Chuck.

“N-no, n-no, no of course not your Majesty…its just that…well…its just that I fear Castiel would be unfit to be the omega of the king. He can be very…very…difficult.” Chuck finally finished.

“I understand your concerns my friend.” Dean told him still eyeing the boy in front of him. “However, I think Castiel will learn his place soon enough.” The omega’s face sobered quickly at the king’s words. Dean ginned darkly at him. 

The alpha sighed softly and raised his hand to cup the omega’s cheek. He gently stroked the boys face with his thumb and smiled happily when Castiel’s eyes fluttered closed while he leaned into the alpha’s touch. “Castiel,” Dean began in a low warm voice. “I would like to claim you as my own and become mated to you for life. Do you accept me as your alpha?” 

Castiel’s lips twitched upward and his eyes blinked open but he did not respond at first. If the silence in the room had been tangible then a saw would have been needed in order to cut it. Everyone held their breath accept for Dean who knew what Castiel’s answer would be. He looked at his mate with an amused affectionate gaze.

“Yes.” Castiel finally answered with a smile. 

Dean let out a joyous laugh and pulled the omega to him. He wrapped Castiel up in his arms the pressed his nose to the boys neck scenting him. The omega did the same. Dean vaguely heard the chorus of happy shouts and applause from the guards, servants and council advisors who were present. But all he could focus on was Castiel. Castiel, his omega, Castiel, his mate, Castiel, who’s scent was so fucking good he was going to go into rut just smelling him. 

It took every last bit of self-control he had to be able to pull away from the omega. He still held his mate in one arm hugging him tightly to his side as Castiel continued to nuzzle the alpha’s neck. The king turned to the rest of Castiel’s family. They all still looked a bit shocked. 

“In anticipation of me finding a mate today the kitchens have been preparing a feast for the mating ceremony, which of course you are all invited to. Plus you all must stay here within the castle walls for the duration of your time in the city.”

“Thank you, your Majesty.” Chuck said weakly.

“Sir Robert?” Dean called.

The sound of Bobby’s footsteps came toward him but Dean looked down at his mate. Castiel had his eyes closed, face pressed to Dean’s neck and was rubbing his nose along the alpha’s scent gland. Dean couldn’t help the dopey smile that stretched across his face at that sight. He used his free hand to gently brush through the omega’s hair. Castiel’s eyelids fluttered as he hummed happily at the alpha’s touch. 

Someone close by cleared their throat and for a split second Dean’s protective instincts roared. He had almost forgotten that they weren’t alone and having someone approach his mate had his alpha side reeling, ready to defend his omega. 

Bobby’s voice thankfully snapped him out of it before he could embarrass himself. “Your Majesty?” Dean didn’t need to look at his chief advisor’s face in order to know that the old man now wore a smug expression instead of the confused one he had on earlier. However, Dean wasn’t going to glare at him for it. Bobby had a right to be a smug little shit. It had been his idea to do the whole omega parade in the first place. The king had fought him on it, said there was no way he could find a mate that way. Even though no one, including Bobby, though it was going to work, the fact that it had was certainly something that his advisor was never going to let him live down. 

When he finally tore his eyes away from the warm, delicious smelling omega at his side, Dean found he had been right. Bobby stood a few steps away with an amused smirk on his face. 

“Sir Robert, could you please see to it that Lord Carver and his family are shone to the guest quarters and made comfortable.”

“Of course, my King.” 

“Also, please have someone inform Joanna that we shall meet her in the west den so she may fit Castiel into his ceremony clothing.” Bobby nodded with a small bow and backed away. 

“Lord Carver,” he smiled at the still dumbfounded look on the man’s face. “Please make your self at home in the guest quarters as best you can and do not hesitate to ask for something if needed. Rest, relax, and we shall see you this evening for the ceremony.”

“My king, I truly am speechless, but thank you.” Chuck said then him and Michael bowed as Anna and Abbadon curtsied. 

Dean watched fondly as one of the servants escorted the family out of the throne room. He then glanced behind him to his brother. Sam had the most annoying grin on his face. Dean noticed that Sam’s mate, Princess Jessica, had joined them. She stood behind Sam with a matching smirk that made the king huff in agitation. But he couldn’t stay angry for long, not when he had the long warm body of his omega pressed snuggly against his side. 

He looked back down at his mate and buried his nose in the boy’s hair while taking a long deep breath in through his nose. The scent made him dizzy with want and he had to pull his head away and breath through his mouth for several moments. When he was as stable as he was going to get, Dean placed his finger under the omega chin and used it to tilt the boy’s head up. 

“Castiel, come with me.” Dean breathed as he began to pull them both toward the side door. “We must get you ready for the ceremony.”

Castiel finally opened his eyes and a wicked grin crawled across his face. “Yes, of course… _my king_.” The inflection that the omega used to say the last two words was absolutely sinful.

Dean’s eyes went wide. Oh, he was so screwed.


	2. Interruptions and Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! You guys are so awesome!! Thank you all for the wonderful comments and all the kudos they mean so much to me.
> 
> Again this is not beta read so if you see something let me know. Thanks :)

The walk to the west den was a little tricky. It wasn’t exactly easy to climb stairs with an omega clinging desperately to his side. But they eventually reached their destination. The west den was one of Dean’s favorite places in the castle. It was a homey sitting room that Sam had filled with books and was always warm due to the large fireplace that was usually lit. 

Dean pulled Castiel down on to one of the large sofas close to the fire. He looked down at the omega who was still nuzzled contently to the alpha’s neck. 

“What happened to you?” He asked softly as he ran his hand through Castiel’s hair.

The omega looked up at him and tilted his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“Well based on your comments from earlier and your father calling you…what was the word he used…difficult?” Dean smirked at him, teasing his mate. “I was just not expecting you to be like this…” He motioned his hand at Castiel indistinctly. 

Castiel pulled away slightly. “First off, don’t get used to this Alpha.” He grinned at the king. “And second…well… it’s your scent.” The omega stated then inhaled deeply to add to his point. “It’s affecting me. It’s doing things to me.” He added with a mischievous smirk. Castiel took another drag of air into his lungs then before Dean knew what was happening the omega had crawled into his lap and was straddling his hips.

Dean’s hands instinctively went to Castiel’s waist. He intended to push the omega away but found himself instead pulling the boy’s hips down and holding him in place. Castiel leaned forward and whispered into the king’s ear. “All I can think about is how it will feel when you sink your teeth into my neck as your knot fills my dripping hole.”

“Fuck.” Dean groaned. His fingers were curling into Castiel’s hips as the omega started up a slow grind. 

“Oh _god,_ ” Castiel breathed. “The scent of your arousal…it’s…it’s…intoxicating, it’s amazing.” He leaned back down and rubbed his face to Dean’s scent gland then sucked the patch of skin into his mouth. 

Dean moaned as his head fell against the back of the couch. His omega was going to kill him. “Cas-” was all he could manage to say. 

“Tell me Alpha, does the smell of my slick have a similar effect on you? I’m so wet for you right now. I need you.” Castiel mouthed around the shell of the king’s ear.

“Oh fuck Cas, oh fuck!” It was just as Castiel had said; the smell of the omegas slick was intoxicating. He was delirious with want. But they couldn’t do this now. “We can’t Cas, not yet.”

Castiel didn’t seem to give a shit about the words that had just come out of Dean’s mouth. He actually sped up the pace of his grinding and raised a hand to the king’s face gripping the alpha’s jaw and mashing their mouths together. Dean was trying to push Castiel away, he really was, but the feel of Castiel’s tongue on his lips was too much and yet definitely nowhere near enough. His traitorous body was not connecting to his brain anymore. He opened his mouth and in a mind-blowing wet slide their tongues came together. They moaned as one at that sensation and Dean slid his hands down from Castiel’s hips and cupped the omega’s ass, palming the firm perfection of his mate’s body. 

Suddenly, he couldn’t remember why knotting and mating Castiel right here and now was a bad idea. His omega was writhing around on his lap making the most wonderful sounds and the whole room was filled with the smell of his slick. 

“Please alpha, knot me, mate me, claim me, breed me, I need you to pump me full of your seed.” 

_Well, fuck_

That was it. That was it right there. Instantly Dean flipped Castiel on to his back and pressed his body into the couch cushions. The omega yelped in surprise but then whimpered his approval when he realized what was happening. Dean rutted against Castiel and devoured his mouth. He then kissed and licked his way down the omega’s jaw and neck. He sucked a purple bruise into the skin where Castiel’s neck met his shoulder, marking it for later, that was were the alpha was going to claim his mate. Dean pulled back and smiled at it. His hand was just about to pull the strings of Castiel’s pants undone when there was a knock and the door flew open. 

The scent of an alpha wafted in and Dean growled as he sat up scooping Castiel into his arms protectively. Smelling the intruding alpha too, the omega wrapped his arms and legs around Dean and buried his face in his alpha’s neck. 

“Your Majesty?” Came a familiar voice. Not just a familiar voice, but also a familiar smell. He new this alpha and the alpha was mated. He blinked his eyes several times until he came back to his senses. 

“Jo.” Dean said more to himself then to the female alpha in front of him. 

“Yes, your Majesty.” Her voice was annoyed. He then noticed she was giving him a death glare. If looks could kill he would be dead. “You better not have been about to do what it looks like you were about to do.” She scolded. 

Jo knew damn well exactly what he was about to do. No doubt she could smell it. He tried to give her an apologetic smile but he didn’t really think he pulled it off. “Alright, out with you.” She said to the king. “If we don’t start now your omega is going to spend the ceremony with pins holding his clothes together.”

Dean sighed. He looked down at Castiel and tried to pry the omega off but Castiel’s arms and legs were clamped on to tight. “Come on Cas, it’s okay Jo’s gonna take care of you.”

Castiel shook his head and mumbled against the Dean’s neck. “Don’t leave me Alpha.”

Dean turned to Jo. “Can you give us a minute please?” He asked her.

“We don’t really have time my king.” She answered.

“Joanna, ONE. MINUTE.” He ordered. 

She huffed in agitation but nodded. “Fine.” She gave him one last vengeful glare then left closing the door behind her. 

“Don’t leave me, don’t leave me.” Castiel kept repeating, murmuring it into Dean’s skin over and over again.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay Cas. You have to get ready for the ceremony. I have to get ready too.” Dean rubbed a hand up and down the omega’s back.

It took him a little while but Castiel eventually pulled his face back and looked into Dean’s eyes and just blinked for a few moments. “I don’t know why I’m acting like this. Everything is just so weird.” 

“It’s going to be okay this is new for both of us but we’ll figure it out together.” The king raised his hand and cupped Castiel’s cheek. He leaned into Dean’s touch and smiled. 

“Alpha,” Castiel whispered and closed his eyes.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love it when you call me Alpha, believe me I do. But you’re free to call me Dean.” He told his mate.

Castiel opened his eyes back up and the grin that spread across his face shined like the sun in summer. “Dean.” Castiel breathed.

Dean couldn’t help himself, he leaned back in and kissed the full, smiling lips in front of him. Castiel’s arms and legs were still wound around him and as the kiss progressed to something less chaste the omega squeezed his limbs tighter around the alpha. Which of course was the exact moment Jo returned to the room without knocking.

“Alright your Majesty, time to go. We are never going to get him ready if you don’t leave.” Jo said with an agitated sigh.

“Okay, okay.” Dean grumbled as he pulled away from Castiel, who this time let himself be pushed back. However, he did give Dean an odd look that the king read to mean something like _‘you’re leaving me alone in a room with a strange alpha?’_ Dean tried to give him a reassuring smile and thankfully Jo had noticed the slightly panicked look on Castiel’s face because she quickly ushered in the other servants. 

Four betas and an omega came toeing hesitantly into the room. The Betas were carrying sewing supplies and pre-made royal looking garments that they will adjust to fit Castiel. Dean stood and pulled his mate up with him as he grinned at the red headed omega that had come into the room with the betas.

“What are you doing here Charlie?” Dean asked playfully. His omega tensed slightly and Dean warped his arm around Castiel’s waist.

Charlie smirked at him from behind Jo. “I have assigned her to be your omega’s personal servant.” Jo said firmly. “If he approves of her.” She added.

“He has a name Jo.” Dean told her with a huff.

“I am sure he does but you have yet to introduce me.” She answered with an equal huff.

Dean sighed dramatically. He squeezed his mate’s hip. “Jo this is Castiel. Cas this is Jo. She grew up here with Sam and me since her mother works in the kitchen. Jo is sort of in charge of day-to-day life here at the castle. She makes sure things run smoothly…and that grinning menace behind her is Jo’s mate Charlie, who I guess has been assigned to be your…” He turned to Jo. “His what exactly?”

Charlie sighed and stepped out from behind Jo and she addressed Castiel. “Hi Castiel, it’s nice to meet you. I’m here to help you in any way that I can. If you need something, let me know, if you have a question, you can ask me. I’m here to serve you in anyway that I can.” She bowed her head slightly and smiled at Castiel.

Dean looked down at his mate and was happy to find that Castiel appeared more relaxed. He was smiling back at Charlie. “Thank you.” He said softly. “It is nice to meet you too.” He looked up at Jo. “Both of you.” 

Dean squeezed his omega happily. “Okay,” Jo said moments later. “Enough of this. We have work to do. Time for the king to leave.” She said giving Dean a pointed glare. 

He looked back to Castiel who turned to meet his mate’s eyes. Castiel smiled and Dean cupped his cheek with his free hand while the other pulled his omega closer. “I have to leave now and go get ready for our mating ceremony.” Castiel nodded. “You’ll be safe here and I’ll see you in a few short hours.” He leaned down and kissed his omega. Castiel’s arms reached up and wrapped around the alpha’s neck. Dean pulled back sooner then he wanted to and chuckled softly when the omega whined in protest. But Castiel released his grip around Dean’s neck. However, before he could get to far, the omega surged forward and kissed him one last time. 

When they broke apart Castiel ginned at him seductively. “I’ll see you later _Dean._ ”

_Fuck._

Castiel laughed at the stunned look on Dean’s face. Jo grabbed the back of the king’s shirt and pushed him out of the room. When the door shut behind him he gave a disgruntled growl. 

Dean looked at the two guards in front of him. “I am the king around here right? Yet I get no respect.” He shook his head and laughed. His two alpha guards Benny and Victor chuckled as well. Dean turned his head to stare at the oak door behind him. He sighed then turned to head down the hall. There was one person he really needed to talk to right now. But as he walked farther away from that door anxiety bubbled in his chest. He paused considering something for a moment then turned to the two guards following him. “Victor, could you please go find Sam and tell him I need to speak with him. I’ll be in my bed chambers.”

“Of course my King.” Victor replied then turned down the hallway and left.

“Benny?” The king said to the remaining guard, motioning for him to come forward since he was standing several feet away.

“Yes, my King?” He replied stepping closer.

Dean smiled at Benny. “You and I, we have been through a lot together, haven’t we?”

“Yes, my King.” Benny ginned back.

“Ever since that attack by King Luc’s men from the north when I was still a teenager that’s when you were first assigned to protect me. That was many years ago and in that time I have grown to think of us as more than just a king and his guard but as two friends.”

Benny bowed his head. “I am truly honored by your friendship my King. It means a great deal to me.”

“You have time and time again proven your strength, skills, and dedication to protecting me from harm.” Dean paused and looked seriously into Benny’s eyes. “I trust you with my life. Which is why I am now trusting you with something that means more to me than my own well-being. I am asking you to protect my mate. I trust no one but you to do this because I know you will not fail me. Will you accept this task?”

Benny fell to one knee and brought his fist up to his chest placing it over his heart. “I humbly accept my new assignment…and…my King,” He looked up in to Dean’s eyes. “I promise you, as long the my heart still beats within my chest, no harm shall come to your mate.” The guard stood back up and the king clapped his hand down on Benny’s shoulder.

“Thank you my friend.” Dean said smiling.

“Of course, my King. Now, if you’ll excuse me I have my new duties to attend to.” The guard smirked at Dean who was still smiling. Then Benny turned and headed back down the hallway. Dean saw him stop in front of the door where Castiel was and the guard straitened up and began his vigil outside the room.

Dean sighed as he relaxed knowing that Castiel was well looked after. He stood there for a few more seconds then left to go to his bedroom. 

Although logically he knew his mate was safe, the further away Dean got from Castiel the more he became anxious again. It felt wrong to leave his omega alone with others while he was still unmated. What if in his absence another alpha swooped in and claimed his mate. Dean stopped walking and clenched his fists as his teeth ground painfully together. _No, no, that’s ridiculous._ He relaxed remembering that Benny was there. _But Benny is an alpha what if-_ Before the thought was completely formed he threw it out entirely. If there was one person in this world that he would trust to keep Castiel safe, it would be Benny. Dean sighed as he relaxed his jaw and loosened his fists. He started walking again. Castiel would be safe, he was sure of that so he turned his attention to other things like, _holy shit! I found my mate!_

He continued on to his room in a daze as thoughts both good and bad swam around in his head. He finally found his mate. After all these years he finally found his omega. The idea just couldn’t sink fully into his head. Perhaps once he laid his claim and knotted his mate it would feel real instead of a dream. He was a little surprised that his omega was a male. All these years Dean had been envisioning his mate being a female with long hair, soft curves, and round breasts. That had always attracted him in the past. However, thinking about Castiel’s firm ass, blue eyes, and plump lips sent shivers down his spine. He couldn’t wait until he would be able to strip the omega of his cloths and explore every plane of his body. That thought sat happily in his mind until there was a knock on his door.

“Come in.” The King answered. He turned around and his brother Sam came into the room. There was an annoying smirk on his face that made Dean scowl. “What are you looking so smug about?”

“Oh nothing.” Sam said back still smiling. Dean was not amused. “Oh come on Dean you can at least forgive us all for being just a little bit smug about this. I realize that most of us had no idea that this would work but still…” Sam trailed off. 

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” Dean muttered gruffly as he flopped down into one of the armchairs by the fireplace. Sam walked over and sat in the other chair next to his brother. When silence dragged on Dean glanced at Sam and saw a very curious look in his brother’s eyes. “What?” Dean asked.

“Well…I’ve just got to ask…Dean what was it like? What was is like when you found your truemate?”

“Huh?” Dean said. He was at a loss as to what Sam was talking about.

“Your truemate,” Sam responded. When Dean still looked confused Sam sighed. “Don’t tell me you’re that stupid. Dean, Castiel is you truemate. I was just wondering what it was like for you when you saw him.”

“Truemate?” The word rolled around on Dean’s tongue oddly. 

“Dean, you know what truemates are, Mom told us about them when we were kids.”

“Those were fairy tales Sammy.”

“Just because the stories weren’t real doesn’t mean that truemates aren’t real.” Sam retorted back at him.

“Uh Sam, that is exactly what that means.” Dean huffed.

Sam sighed dramatically and ran his hand over his face. He tapped his finger on his jaw as he sat thinking. “Okay, okay I think I’ve got a good example here for you.” Sam said then sat up excitedly. Dean just groaned. “Do you remember when we met Jess?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Of course.” 

“Okay so then you will remember that I was pretty smitten with her right from the start. She was funny, smart, smelled amazing, and looked gorgeous. But remember she was just visiting the castle with her father. I wanted to claim her then but you and father insisted that I give it some time just to be sure.”

“Yes, yes Sammy I remember! This was only what, five years ago, not fifty.”

“Six years.” Sam clarified and Dean rolled his eyes. “Will you just stick with me here I’m trying to make a point will you just listen to me for a bit longer?”

“Fine,” Dean huffed as he waved his hand in the air motioning for Sam to continue.

“Right, so Jess went back home with her father and we wrote to each other once a week for the next six months until I had finally had enough and demanded to father that I be allowed to mate her.” Dean nodded along with the story realizing that he actually didn’t remember some of this. “Thankfully Father agreed and we set about preparing for our mating ceremony, which finally accrued another month later.”

When Sam didn’t continue Dean looked over at him curiously. “And?”

“And what?”

“What was the point of that little walk down memory lane?” Dean’s asked, voice rising in agitation. 

“Dean, Jess is my _mate._ We met and cultivated a relationship like most people do. Which is what we expected to happen with you today. We hoped that a little omega would catch your eye, you would pull them aside and talk for a while and then decide to mate with that person. Yes, it was always going to be a little rushed otherwise you would drag your feet and the decision would never be made.” Dean nodded in agreement to that he did love to procrastinate. “But Dean, that’s not what happened today.”

Dean scrunched up his face in confusion. “Yeah is was.” Dean replied and Sam laughed. Wasn’t it? They met, talked, Cas smelt good, looked good and Dean made his decision to mate the omega. Isn’t that what Sam had just said they expected. Okay so ‘talked’ was stretching it. They said like two sentences to one another but still Sam said it was going to be rushed anyway so what does that matter. 

“Your ridiculous. Dean you two recognized each other’s scents almost immediately. You growled at Bobby, _growled_ at him!”

Dean had rolled his eyes so many times during this conversation that he was afraid they were going to roll out their sockets. “I growl at Bobby all the time.” 

Sam gave an agitated sigh and blew a loud long puff of air out of his mouth. “Alright if you and Castiel aren’t truemates then there really is no point in rushing in to mating with him. Why don’t we send him home with Chuck and you two can write to each other for the next several month getting to know one another. I’ll just go tell Bobby to cancel the ceremony.” Sam rose up out of his seat. 

Something feral ripped through Dean and he was up and out of his chair in an instant as he threw himself in front of his bedroom door blocking Sam’s escape. A loud vicious growl erupted out of Dean’s mouth as he crouched low ready to attack his brother should he try to leave. 

Sam looked unfazed. “Truemates,” he said dryly then sat back down in his chair.

Dean’s chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath. His mind was whirling. The alpha was having a hard time making it from minute to minute without Castiel. The thought of going another couple of hours with out claiming his mate was bad enough but going another six months would be absolutely impossible. That would literally kill him. 

Dean stood up still trying to calm his breathing. Perhaps Sam was right. He walked back to his chair and sat down quietly. He tried to sift through the hazy memoires of what happened earlier when he first met Cas. Reality suddenly came crashing down on him when he remembered that he had felt like he walked into one of his mother’s fairy tales when he first looked into his omega’s eyes. _Damn!_ Sam was right. They were truemates. 

“So,” Sam said softly. “What was it like?”

Dean was still trying to calm himself but he eventually spoke and it was almost a whisper. “I just knew, Sammy,” Dean sighed. “I just…knew” He let out a jagged breath and moved his shaking hands to grip at the armrests. 

His brother smiled brightly at him but gave him a sympathetic look when he saw Dean’s trembling hands. “You’ll feel better once you’ve claimed him.” Dean nodded mutely. “If it’s any consolation I’m sure he is just as much of a wreck as you are if that hickey is any indication.” Sam smirked at him.

Dean’s hand flew to his neck. He vaguely remembered Castiel’s mouth being attached to his throat when they were alone in the west den. The alpha grinned when he remembered leaving a similar mark on his omega.

Sam stayed and talked with him for the next hour then left to go get ready for the ceremony. Dean readied himself as well, changing into the ceremony clothes that had been left out for him on his bed. He pulled off the gold circlet he had worn throughout the day exchanging it for his large ostentatious royal crown that he was supposed to have on for large formal gatherings. Lastly he pulled on his long, thick, emerald green cloak, fastening it under his collar. He looked at himself in the long mirror located in the corner of his room. He had to admit he looked damn good. 

Finally with a heavy sigh he walked to his large dresser. From the bottom draw he pulled out a similar cloak to his own only it was a deep sapphire blue with silver embroidered feathers along the trim. He held it up to his face and buried his nose in it breathing deeply. His mother’s scent had long left the fabric but he still felt comfort in smelling the cloth alone. He bundled it up and tucked it under his elbow. Dean took one last steading breath then headed off to find Bobby to help finish the ceremony preparations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking it so far. I'm going to try to update every Wednesday or Thursday. But i am not the fastest writer so be patient with me. And thanks again for the comments and kudos they truly do mean the world to me.


End file.
